


Behind Backstage Doors

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Conversations, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, F/M, Fucking, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: After one of his concerts, Austin Moon suddenly finds an unexpected guest waiting for him in his dressing room. To his surprise, it happens to be none other than the blonde starlet of "Sing It Louder", Liv Rooney. The question is, just what exactly does she have in mind with everyone's favorite rockstar...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with either Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie or any characters from both shows. They are owned and associated by It's A Laugh Productions or Disney Channel.

"Whew... what a performance that was..."

Sighed a certain rockstar who was feeling a bit tired, sweaty and exhausted after playing the song that immediately made him famous, "Double Take". After all, it was one of the classics performed by Miami's own, Austin Moon. The 21-year old had recently finished his entire concert in front of 20,000 screaming fans down at the American Airlines Arena, who were beginning to hear an encore from their idol. Unfortunately, much to their disappointment, Austin was fine with doing one concert for the fans. Yet that didn't bother him much as they were waiting around backstage to gang up on their favorite blonde rocker.

As soon as he made his way backstage, he was being swarmed by thousands of his fangirls who were being held back thanks to the security team. Unfortunately, the security couldn't stop the swarm of fangirls who were charging through the roadblock of personnel so they could get to Austin. He was smiling to see the cute smiles from those 18-year old girls, who were busy flashing their chest at him.

"Please sign my chest, Austin!" A girl with blonde hair and a red bra said.

"Sign my chest too, Austin!" A girl with brunette hair and a blue bra said as well.

"Of course, anything for my legions of fans." Austin shrugged with a smile.

It wasn't long before Austin grabbed a marker from one of his roadies and started signing every female chest he could see his eye on. Oh, the thrills of being a rockstar definitely fared well to Austin Moon. And he was proud of his work as a popular music artist. His work was shown very well alright, knowing he had signed already 50 pairs of women's chests right about now.

When his marker went out on him, he decided to call it a night.

"Sorry, I'm all out of marker for now, but rest assured that I'll be looking to sign everyone's autograph at the next show!" Austin told everyone. "Until then, stay dry ladies!"

"WE LOVE YOU, AUSTIN!" shouted the fangirls.

After wrestling through every fangirl one at a time, he finally made it all the way to his door where he could finally take a breather. As soon as he shut it, he let out a stressful, yet well-worthy sigh on his face.

"Wow, that was so many chicks all at one place," said Austin. "Next time, I'm getting forcefield."

As soon as he dusted himself off, he turned right around...

...

...

...only to see a very unusual sight.

Austin's jaw dropped when she saw a woman bending over and rolling up tight white pantyhose up her long slender leg. He couldn't believe the sight of her legs. They were nearly as long as a gazelle's neck. Austin felt his lip bite in such desperation seeing those luscious pair of legs toward his brown eyes. When she got back up, Austin saw her white velvet dress looking all sleek, thin, and tiny enough that he could see her lacy white underwear. She looked like a total stunner, especially that long flowing blonde hair that nearly reached down to her waist.

Austin swore he saw that blonde hair from somewhere. So the only way to find out who was bending over like that in a suggestive way was only by the sound of his voice.

"Um, excuse me, Miss," Austin replied. "Are you lost?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm not lost." The beautiful blonde said as she turned around to face Austin.

Somehow, Austin's jaw suddenly dropped off his hinges when he found out who it was in his dressing room:

Liv Rooney.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you're Liv Rooney!" exclaimed Austin. "From that "Sing It Loud" show, huh?"

"Indeed, I am." Liv said. "And you must be Austin Moon."

Austin was quite stunned to say the least. So stunned in fact that it was becoming quite hard for him to focus without staring at that strapless white dress of hers.

"I really never expected you here..." Austin replied.

"Well, it isn't too often that I finally get a chance to meet the hunkiest rockstar up close in person." Liv said with a smirk. "And I must say that the showers here in this room are excellent. Feels like I've showered in the skies of heaven."

"I'm glad you like them so much." nodded the rockstar before thinking to himself, _"I can't believe 'the' Liv Rooney is actually here in my dressing room! This is way better than getting pancakes in bed!"_

_"I can't believe that Austin Moon is standing here, right in front of me. God, he is such a hunk..."_ Liv thought to herself.

The tension between them grew so comfortably silent that neither Austin or Liv knew what to say. Of course, it was all for a good minute or two before Austin could speak up.

"Sooooo, how did ya find a way into my room?" Austin chuckled a little.

"Simple," Liv said before getting out a lockpick from her chest. "Used this little lockpick for good measure."

"Whoa..." Austin gulped in impressive fashion.

"Yeah." Liv said. "I've decided to come in and surprise you."

"Yeah, surprise me ya did." Austin chuckled nervously.

"I can see you're a little tired from your gig," Liv replied. "Mind if I help you take a load off?"

"Sure," The rocker smirked in return. "Since you're here and all, I might enjoy a little company for a while."

"Want me to get you anything while you relax?" Liv asked.

"Maybe some bottled water for now." He responded while sitting down on the sofa.

"Alright. One bottled water, coming right up." Liv said.

While the rockstar sighed and relaxed, Liv headed over to his mini-fridge and opened it up, trying to find the bottle of water that Austin wanted.

As he waited, Austin lost his breath yet again at the sight of Liv bending over. He had no choice but to let out a very tense gulp, which spoke of urge and desperation. From his standpoint, Liv's curvaceous rear looked so supple and luscious like a riped apple. Seeing that ended up making Austin's clothes a little too tight for wear. Why in the hell did she have to look so hot, sexy and seductive and front of him? I mean, after all, that sleek and tiny red dress of hers was definitely enough to describe those three words for him. He honestly hoped to get off of that chair and grab that ass without any warning, but Austin decided to keep himself in check and fantasize about Liv instead.

_"Ohhh, I'm sooo glad I'm single..."_ Austin thought to himself while lusting at her.

It took only 15 seconds for Liv to grab a water bottle for Austin, who ended up looking the other way in time.

"Here's your water." Liv said as she walked over towards Austin, handing him his water.

"Thanks, you don't know how much I wanted one," sighed Austin. "I tell ya, I get a little dehydrated performing for my fans."

"I know the feeling." Liv said.

As she took a seat towards Austin, she ended up noticing the cologne that the rockstar was wearing immediately. It felt a bit forbidden and yet it displayed a mysterious feeling towards his slim, yet muscular body. Liv could suddenly feel her lips biting desperately at the sight of his bare muscular chest being covered by a black opened-up dress shirt.

"Mmmm, is that Prince Noir Cologne for Men?" Liv asked him.

"The one and only." winked Austin.

"I like it. It's very manly of you." Liv smirked at Austin.

"Yeah, I try." Shrugged the smirking rockstar. "You smell pretty yourself. What is that you're wearing?"

"It's called Women's Obsession." The blonde actress said.

"Women's Obsession, huh?" He grinned flirtatiously.

"Yeah. You like?" Liv asked in a seductive yet flirtatious tone.

"Oh, I really do." Austin snickered a bit before getting a little close with her.

Liv definitely dug that charming smile of his. It was the same kind of rockstar smile that had won the hearts of a million girls. And without any doubt whatsoever, his charm was working on the gorgeous blonde starlet sitting beside him. And it wasn't very long until both Liv and Austin found themselves sitting too close to one another.

What drew them in was their respective scents that both of them were wearing. It emitted that kind of forbidden aura that flowed through their hormone-filled bodies like a captivating breeze. Austin and Liv were suddenly trapped in each other's sexual hypnotic gaze and neither wanted to leave their sight. Their little conversation was now creating quite of a spark that wanted to keep sparkling until a fire came out and consumed their passionate souls.

"You're something else, Liv Rooney..." He smirked even wider.

Liv blushed in front of Austin. "Really?"

"Totally." Austin whispered muskily.

"Mmmm, you know what would break this tension...?" Liv whispered back.

"What's that?" He asked.

Before Austin could get a little comfortable with her, Liv had an interesting suggestion.

"Sing me a song..." She suggested.

"You want a song, huh...?" Austin grinned with interest.

"Yeah. I would love to hear you sing to me." Liv smiled, placing her hand on Austin's thigh.

"Heh, than a song it is." The rockstar nodded yes.

With the answer set in stone, Austin brought out his guitar (which luckily, was sitting on the edge of the couchstand) and placed it around his arm, ready to belt out a tune for the vivacious blonde sitting next to him.

"You're definitely gonna love this one." Austin smirked at her before playing.

Clenching his guitar pick in hand, Austin started to strum out a tune, which sounded a bit so much like the Whitesnake song "Slow An' Easy" but done in an acoustic version. Suddenly, Liv realized that it was indeed the song "Slow An' Easy", one of her dad's favorite songs when Pete was just a teenager. After plucking a few strings, Austin finally let his vocals out with such svelte and suave like any other rockstar would do.

_"You keep on pushing, babe, l_ _ike I've never known before/_ _You know you drive me crazy, child,_ _An' I just want to see you on the floor/_ _I want a superstitious woman, s_ _he got a superstitious mind/_ _I can't see you, baby,_ _I can't see you anymore, no more/_ _You keep on loving me, l_ _ike I've never known before/_ _I want a superstitious woman, w_ _ith a superstitious, a superstitious mind, an' I don't mind, baby..."_

Liv smiled as she enjoyed listening to Austin singing to her.

_"My heart is beating faster, babe, i_ _t's beating like a big bass drum/_ _You know you got me speeding, child, f_ _aster than a bullet from a gun/_ _You're a superstitious woman, a_ _n' I got a superstitious mind, an' I don't care..."_

Those lyrics that came through his mouth felt so magical. Not one mistake was ever let out of lips one bit. And Liv made sure she didn't want to let that happen at all.

_"So take me down slow an' easy/_ _Make love to me slow an' easy/_ _I know that hard luck and trouble i_ _s coming my way, s_ _o rock me 'til I'm burned to the bone/_ _Rock me 'til I'm burned to the bone/Rock me 'til I burn/_ _To the bone..."_

"Oh, my gosh. He's amazing." Liv thought to herself.

_"I don't care about, oh,_ _I don't care about love, no more/_ _The way you keep abusing me, o_ _h, I can't take no more/_ _I want a woman, s_ _he got a superstitious mind..."_

She couldn't help but be mesmerized by Austin's smooth rocking baritones. Heck, Liv was basicially hypnotized by the rockstar's sexy demeanor, which was being put on display for her to gawk at endlessly. And just the way his sexiest eyes gazed toward her made her feel a little wet right between her legs.

"Oh, God." Liv thought to herself, biting her lip while trying to contain herself.

With Liv's hormones taking effect soon enough, Austin decided to close his song to her.

_"So take me down slow an' easy/_ _Make love to me slow an' easy/_ _I know that hard luck and trouble i_ _s coming my way, s_ _o rock me 'til I'm burned to the bone/_ _Rock me 'til I'm burned to the bone/Rock me 'til I burn/_ _To the bone..."_

After hitting several chords in the end, he finished his song only to see Liv in a desperate, uncontrolling state. The blonde had felt her cleavage heave up from her short white dress as a result. He felt those hot flashes appear around Liv and boy, was Austin Moon loving every single moment of it.

"So, you like that?" Austin smirked to her.

"I love it." Liv blushed.

"I've been plucking these strings for a good 6 years now," grinned Austin. "I tell ya, nobody beats a little Whitesnake."

"Mmmmm, I can see why." Liv grinned back. "You know how to work your hands really well."

"I do what I can." The blonde rocker winked.

"Maybe you would like to work your hands on me." Liv smirked seductively at Austin.

"I was thinking the same thing too..." He smirked back, putting away his guitar.

After he gestured her to come to him, Liv crawled like a sleek little kitty and sat around Austin's lap, trapping the rockstar with a very passionate kiss. Austin felt every ounce of oxygen removed out of him thanks to Liv's breathless strawberry-flavored lips, which was more than enough to make the make-out last a little bit longer. A passionate moan had erupted from the rockstar when the blonde starlet inserted her tongue deep inside his mouth with a slow savory French kiss. Austin grew very weak around the knees, leaving him half-dead a little bit due to the sensual exotic pressure caused by her blood red lips. The desperation and urges Austin received forced him to place his hands all around the back of Liv's lower back, rubbing and caressing them enough to make the starlet moan herself. The caressing then turned things to a new level when one of Austin's hands was leading down her shapely curvaceous butt. The blonde beauty had taken a very playful squee, having Austin clench and grope her soft left butt cheek which was covered by the sleek white linen.

Liv continued to kiss the blonde rocker passionately, running her fingers through his hair, tugging on it gently while she slips her hand underneath his red short sleeved shirt.

It wasn't long until Austin lifted up his shirt for Liv to check out the impressive results of his abs. It was gleaming throughout Liv's eyes perfectly like a captivating painting. And that awesome six-pack of his was flatout breathless at best. It was quite a sight that was driving Liv totally crazy.

"I like what I see. You must've been working out." Liv said, gliding her fingertips over Austin's chest.

"Yeah, sometimes I gotta lay off the pancakes once in a while." Austin smirked with a whisper.

Biting her lip in a pleasing way, Liv decided to tease him by laying her blood red lips around Austin's neck, leading down to that muscular chest of his. The unbelievable sensation had forced Austin to tug onto her white dress. In his mind, he was aching to get that entire white silk dress off of her so that her babies could be wild and free. And wild and free is what he wanted from the seductive starlet herself.

Left in only her sexy black lace thong and matching panties, Liv reached behind the back of her bra to unhook it, then she decided to tease him a bit.

"How bad do you wanna see them, big boy?" The actress whispered seductively.

"So bad..." Austin whispered back.

Liv smirked at Austin as she starts pushing her bra straps off of her shoulders very seductively in front of him.

Just her display towards towards him was more than enough to make Austin a little stiff around his pants. After teasing him for quite a while, Liv finally threw her bra away displaying quite a set of 35 CC cups. A size like that was definitely enough grabbage for Austin to endure.

"Go ahead, Austin. You can touch them." Liv said.

Displaying a smirk as wide as her entire rump, Austin decided to feel in a grab, grasping those luscious melons very tight. Liv felt a very small yelp at the feeling of his muscular hands grasping onto her chest. He pressed and massaged them together, which made the blonde beauty spasm a bit in surprise. With her entire breasts in hand, Austin reached up and surprised Liv with a very tantalizing lick around the left nipple. His tongue was a bit cold, concerning why Liv took in quite a lusting shudder. The blonde beauty was now literally hanging on to Austin's hair, yanking on it every time she felt Austin's tongue flick around her nipples, making them quite erect as ever. Liv never knew how good she had it like this. The idea of a handsome blonde stallion dominating her chest with his hot searing tongue felt so rapturous and satisfying.

By then, the breathtaking, pulsating sensation purring around Austin's groin forced him to get extra tight and erect around his jeans. Liv felt her black lace thong being rubbed up back and forth thanks to that tightening bulge, which she obviously fantasized the fact of having to see what was inside. She really needed it bad from him. She wanted him very hard. She wanted it very rough and nasty. It was just that time for Liv Rooney to break out of her virgin shell.

Liv leaned down to kiss Austin's chest, working her talenter yet teasing tongue on him while her hand found its way inside his jeans. Austin groaned softly as the blonde starlet massaged his stiff cock gently.

"Let it out," Austin demanded from her. "Please let it out..."

"You want it out?" Liv asked, licking her lips at the though of taking Austin in her mouth.

"Now. I want it now." Austin whispered desperately.

Liv smirked as she quickly yanked Austin's jeans off along with his boxers, revealing his glorious 9-inch member that sprung right in front of her face.

The starlet licked her crimson red lips out of total lust in sight of his impressive member. It stood so strong and hung, it looked way too much like a palm tree. If there's anyone that Liv desired, it's a man who knew a thing or two about 'size'. And out of the guys that Liv had dated in her life, Austin definitely was the biggest and hardest that she had ever witnessed.

Just to tease him a little, a smirking Liv decided to stroke him a little bit, forcing some spasms inside Austin's entire hips. Liv had quite a very light grip, feeling the warm mesmerizing heat from her hands. And boy, she knew how to work her soft, delicate caressing hands around that hardened cock. At times, it started feeling a bit ticklish and pulsating for Austin, but once she worked that hand up and down that rim, it turned out very relaxing. He then erupted in a slightly bigger moan once Liv started going a bit faster with his big throbbing cock. Austin was definitely dying out of desperation, begging to have the cute blue-eyed cutie suck him off once and for all. He could see it in those sexual, seductive expression right on her face.

"God, Liv..." Austin moaned, gripping Liv's hair gently.

After she was done stroking him, she started to lick up towards the head of his cock, licking it around in circle. Just the feeling of that made Austin shiver in his spine. He was about to shiver even more when Liv plunged down on his nine inches, getting her mouth stuffed with his pulsating mesquite-scented phallus. The "Sing It Loud" star had moaned intensively at the taste, expericing a bit of an spicy aftertaste in her mind. The rockstar looked down on her and smiled at Liv, who started feeling a bit impure and unclean just sucking and deepthroating him off like this. One by one, her speed started to increase every second going from a slow steady relishing pace to just a medium-sized pace of seed. The blonde rocker ended up getting a good chuckle and hiss when Liv used that other hand to rub his soft testicles out, now forcing double the pleasure coming from Austin Moon himself. He felt so much pressure from all that nut rubbing and cock sucking that he desperately clung onto the couch, just to keep control of his dirty, filthy urges.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum." Austin moaned.

However, Liv didn't want to make him cum just yet. In fact, she wanted to keep him out of ejaculating until Liv said it was time. So the blonde beauty decided to get up and get her hands right into the elastic that was holding up her lacy black thong. Liv looked down at an aroused Austin, who was panting like a horny dog in heat while awaiting for the best to happen to him.

After teasing him for a millisecond, she bent over for him while dragging her thong down to her legs. Up there, Austin had gazed at the most beautiful thing he could ever witness. That bare curvaceous ass mixed with her tight blonde womanhood was the only sight that made Austin's jaw drop even some more. In response, he started stroking himself, imagining him fucking her while she bent over like that. It was the kind of ass that Austin would see in Smooth or even Maxim magazine. It was quite a breathstopper.

Liv looked back at Austin, giving him a seductive smile while shaking her ass right in front of him.

"Mmmmm, that's impressive..." The rockstar said at a loss for words.

Liv starts smacking her curvaceous ass in front of Austin.

"You like it when I do that?" asked a seductive Liv.

"Hell, yeah." Austin replied.

"You like it when I do this...?" She asked again.

"Hmmm?" The rockstar raised his eyebrow.

Just to show him, Liv decided to sit right onto his lap, looking very snug around his groin.

Taking in a deep breath, Liv hissed roughly as ten inches of his throbbing phallus was inserted tightly around her tight slit walls. With Austin's little friend trapped around her curvy hips, Liv started to gyrate constantly towards him, feeling every inch of him slip back and forth inside her constantly. Images and imaginations of his hard throbbing pink rod slamming up Liv's tight slit was driving the curvaceous blonde beauty crazy and horny. She often wondered if Austin was truly the biggest thing she had ever felt inside her. Oh, wait, it was. His hung-as-hell member, which was getting so deep inside her with vertical thrust after vertical thrust definitely proved that logic.

To add to that hip-rocking of hers, Austin put his hands to good use by spanking and squeezing that already tight fuckable ass of hers. Liv felt a yelp go through her, but surprisingly, it felt kinda ticklish despite having to sting a bit. The rockstar found it so fun, he started spanking her over and over again until Liv's curvaceous ass turned a bright red. After giving Liv's ass a few more spanks, Austin gripped the blonde starlet's hips and thrusts into her harder and deeper, making Liv moan from every hard thrust. He used every part of his hands to make her ass twerk between his big throbbing thrusting cock. A squee was brought inside Liv, imagining the glistening juice of his hot wet precum soaking along the foundations of her hot wet twat.

"Fuck, Austin..." Liv moaned. "That's it, baby. Keep pounding my tight little pussy..."

And pound it he was gonna do.

Austin then flipped Liv over right on her back, much to his total amusement. With her pussy still small, wet and tight as ever, Austin plunged down on her even more, but only getting a little rougher. The sexy blonde rockstar was quite certain Liv wasn't the type of girl who loved it a little nice and easy. From the look on her face, Liv was the type of girl who loved it hard and rough. His thrusts increased with total force, forcing the sofa to rock a bit in response. Any more harder than that, the legs would give out, forcing the sofa to break down on them. Luckily, Austin knew how to be careful with his speed of thrusts. While Liv found herself getting blasted and piledriven through the rockstar's groin, her moans were being drowned out by the feeling of Austin's wide lips, kissing them with rough, serious intention. And it was that kind of rough intention that made Liv Rooney claw her perfect nails onto Austin's back. With each hard pounding, Liv would clench onto Austin's skin tightly and tightly until those nails would literally stick to his hot fleshly back. The pain from those nails surprisingly didn't affect Austin knowing that his sudden sexual tenacity kinda absorbed the pain.

The rockstar started to grow a little dazed for wear. But regardless of his tired state, he wanted to make sure Liv satisfied his desires and satisfy his desires she got. As he stopped fucking her for the moment, Austin turned Liv over on her slim stomach, sticking up her full luscious, curvaceous ass to see. The handsome rocker had felt his mouth water out of hunger, seeing Liv beg for the imminent to happen.

"Please, Austin..." The blonde pleaded. "Please take me hard..."

And take her hard he was.

After stroking a bit to keep his hardness going, Austin clenched onto her tight little hole and pushed in nicely. A strong uncontrolling hiss of lust broke out onto Liv, who once again endured all nine inches being stuffed inside her firmly. The blonde beauty took in a deep breath and calmly held it in as his hung enthralling member pushed onto her over and over again. And he wouldn't stop until every ounce of energy was rid out of his body so bad that wouldn't have enough energy to fuck her. The sweat he was shedding throughout his forehead and all the way down to his muscular body proved to be worthy lubrication for him, which now made him thrust even more faster onto her. He was going so fast that Liv was hanging onto the couch cushions, clinging onto them tightly in order not to fall off the sofa they were in.

To be perfectly honest, the thrusts were now taking their toll on a dehydrated Austin as he could feel a bit of precum. Liv, who was moaning her heart out for more, suddenly experienced quite a cold wet feeling inside her love hole. It was stemming from the end of Austin's phallus, which was slowly leaking inside her. Liv was so tight that her pressed hole was nearly choking his blood veined rim, forcing the pulsation of his cock to tighten. And it was working to perfection as the uncontrollable shaking between his legs had finally went underway, leaving Liv to be fully anticipated about what would finally come next.

"Oh fuck... OHH FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" growled Austin.

With one last pressing thrust, both Liv and Austin took in one loud scream of pressure as the blonde beauty felt his full release inside her. The feeling of his slimy, fountainous stream of cum shooting and collapsing inside her made her entire body blush in a wave of sexual rapturous energy. She struggled and moaned each time his hot load would inject her with such quiet precision. It brought out such a satisfying sensation that made Liv's body shiver in complete exotic insanity.

Austin had felt every ounce of energy drained from this incredible motion. So much that he collapsed on an already-beat Liv from behind. While they spent time cuddling and resting, Austin took the time to get a nice flirtatious whiff of Liv's long, yet soft blonde hair. It brought in that delicous scent of Strawberry around his nose, making him sniff around for a good 15 seconds before Liv responded with a sexy, cute little giggle of pleasure.

"Mmmmm, Austin... that... was incredible." sighed Liv.

"Yeah, it was for me too." Austin smirked with a whisper.

"So, was it everything you wanted from this little visit by me?" The blonde smirked seductively.

"Trust me, Liv , that was all I wanted." Austin nodded. "I'll tell ya, Ally never had to go first base with me like that before."

"I know," Liv smirked back before getting redressed. "Good thing I was your first..."

"Got that right." He nodded again.

As soon as Liv got redressed and headed for the door, Austin decided to stop her for the time begin. Liv could often wonder what Austin was thinking of next.

"Hey, Liv..."

"Yeah, Austin?" She replied back.

"I perform at Orlando, Florida tomorrow. How about after the concert, you and me and the back of my tour bus?" grinned Austin.

"Oooh, sounds kinky, I'll definitely be there." Liv responded, right before she blew him a sexy kiss. "Byyyyye..."

"Yeah, bye too." Austin winked back.

After he saw her wink back and leave out the door, Austin decided to rest back and build his energy back up after that ubelievable time he had with the vivacious Liv Rooney. He honestly didn't care at all if it felt rushed or if Liv did it out of sexual intention. All that mattered was that he experienced the hottest sex he had ever felt in a while. Besides, it happened to be with Liv Rooney out of all people! Besides, it's not like some major media tabloid is gonna barge in here and catch Austin Moon and Liv Rooney in their wild naked sexcapade. In fact, both Austin and Liv would definitely keep this a secret from their fans.

Especially when it's locked behind backstage doors.


End file.
